destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte Halliwell
Parker Charlotte Halliwell was created by Brad Kern for the hit tv-series Charmed. All Characters traits in Destinedbelong to Sol though. Charlotte is the middle child of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop and the peace maker between her two sisters, Prue and Cassandra Halliwell. Parker or Charlotte (Charlie, as she prefers to be called), was born in the Halliwell Manor. Curiously, she came to this world in a time without magic for magical beings. Wyatt and Prue were born in days with no magic at all but when Charlotte was born, the mortals beings were the ones with magic. History Before Destined Parker or Charlotte, as she rather to be called, was born two years after her eldest sister, Prue. She was born on a day where all magical powers were possessed by mortal beings. She had a normal childhood like her cousins and sisters. Charlotte prefers her cupid side instead of her witch side. She doesn´t runs away from a demon fight but she enjoys more being a matchmaker. That´s why she is so close to her father. It doesn´t mean that she´s not close to her mother after all, Phoebe is always in favor of love. But she spent a lot of time with her father when she started receiving tasks and comes to ask him advices when it comes to matching souls. Charlotte decided to follow Education at college but a year after enrolling, she left because she wanted to have more time for her job as a cupid. So her course is in standby. Season 1 In Season 1, Charlotte: - Is close to all her family. She loves her mother but is closer to her father; - Is introduced as the peacemaker between her big and younger sisters; - She feels more connected to her cupid side so she tries to stay away from demon fights but obviously sometimes she just can´t; - She dates a male witch but they have a very open relationship; - Keeps secret about being in love with her big sister´s ex-boyfriend. Throughtout Season 1, Charlotte shows that she´s a very clever and sweet girl who puts love in everything she does. Personality Sweet, kind, generous, lovely, patient, calm, optimistic, peace maker. Love Life Despite being a cupid, is not easy for Charlotte to find love for herself. She hides since high school that she was in love with her older sister´s boyfriend. She dated other guys but is not the kind of dating girl. *'Eric' :She felt in love with him but keeps that in secret. When Eric comes back to San Francisco she feels that feeling again. Her sister Prue doesn´t know about this. No one knows actually. She was a big support for Eric when he finds out about the family secret. That made them get closer. *'Dennis ' Charlie started dating Dennis but they have a open relationship. The kind of "friends with benefits" relationship. Professional Life Charlotte hasn´t finished college yet. Charlotte is the right hand of Paige and Leo at Magic School and loves being there helping young witches and other magical beings with their powers. Also Charlotte is a full-time cupid once she tries to keep herself appart from the hunting demon´s thing unless it´s necessary or she if she faces herself with some evil creature. Appearance Charlotte has brown hair and eyes. She has a little resemblance of her mother, Phoebe. Her wardrobe is full of casual / casual chic and night clothes. She normally doesn´t wear revealing clothes but has some short skirts and tops and wears casual-professional clothes at work. Her make up is simple but she wears a little more makeup when going out at night. Name´s Meaning Parker is of Old English origin and means Park Keeper. Charlotte is of Old German origin and means Free Man. Halliwell is of Old English origin that means Lives by the holy spring. Powers Basic Powers *''Spell Casting'' ::One of the three basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion Making'' ::One of the three basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical propieties. *''Scrying'' ::One of the three basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. Active Powers *''Defection'' ::The ability to deflect any supernatural power through the use of a blue energy-based shield. It is a power that only good beings possess and is granted to a witch per generation. *''Beaming'' ::The teleportation power used by Cupids and Witch-Cupids. Allows the user to teleport onself to another place. It´s Charlotte´s only mean of transportation once she doesn´t have a car. ::*''Remote Beaming'' ::::The ability to beam something or someone without orbing oneself. *''Empathy'' ::The ability to feel and understand other´s people feelings and emotions. Prue has full control over this power. She´s able to feel what her family members feel and still have control over it. It is unknown if Charlotte got this power from her mother or father or even both. ::*''Power Channeling'' ::::The ability to redirect or use another person´s power / spell once they are activated. It is an extention of the Empathy power. ::*''Empatic Healing'' ::::This ability is centered around guiding mortals and healing emotional wounds. Someone who practices this can ease human suffering by using their intimate knowledge of what the other person is feeling or has gone through, and then offering them advice and comfort. Ring´s Powers Cupid-witches don´t need a ring to use powers as Empathy or Beaming, but the following ones can only be used by the ones who possess a ring. *''Sensing'' ::The ability to sense mortal charges and any other magical beings anywhere in the world. Using the ring, a Cupid or Witch-Cupid can also sense where a person displaced in time belongs, even if they didn´t displace them and can return them there. Prue uses this power on her charges and sometimes on her family. *''Holograms'' ::The ability to project images from one´s mind into reality. Holograms are projected light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. Prue hasn´t shown this power yet. *''Suggestion'' ::The ability to implant thoughts in a charge´s mind. They can suggest to their charges, telepatically, to take a chance on love. Prue succeeded when she tried to make her charges Iris and Dany to give a change to one another. *''Time Travel'' ::The ability to travel in time to teach lessons to an unwilling person. Cupids are not allowed to change the past, but Prue did it when she used this power to prevent her mother was killed by a demon. This power allowed her to travel to the future as well. *''Temporal Stasis'' ::The ability to slow down or completely stop the flow of time. Cupids use this power to slow down time and implant thoughts to charges. *''Projection'' ::Cupids possess a limited form of this power. Prue possesses this power in a witch form, but with the cupid ring she´s able to use some other powers. However, she hasn´t perform any of the following powers yet it is known that she has them. ::*''Unbloking'' ::::Cupids use a energy field to bring energies field that are bloking their charges heart to the surface. ::*''Body Insertion'' ::::The ability to transport another living being across any distance and place that living being in another´s person mind. ::*''Soul Absortion'' ::::The ability to absorb the sould of the dead. Cupids use it to transpot he soul of dead children to Cupid´s Temple. Other Powers *''High Resistance'' ::The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. *''Regeneration'' ::The ability to heal and regenerate oneself´s bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of injury. It´s automatic and is usually completed within seconds. Is the cupid´s version of self-healing. Charlotte doesn´t possess this power yet once she needs a whitelighter to heal her injuries. She might get it sometime in the future. Fear Live without a love for herself. Notes & Trivia *Charlotte was named after Charlotte Warren and from a list of 50 "P" compiled by Paige; *Charlotte shares a few traits with her mother Phoebe and aunt Piper Halliwell. As well as Piper and Phoebe, Charlotte is middle sister, making her the peace maker between Prue and Cassandra; *Charlotte also shares a few traits with her father, Coop; *Out of all the Charmed Ones' daughters, Prue is fifth oldest and eighth oldest of Charmed progeny; *Wyatt, Prue J., Charlotte and Phoebe are the only members of the family born in the Halliwell Manor; *Wyatt, Prue J. and Charlotte were born at a time where their parents had no magic at all. However, when Charlotte was born, mortal beings had magic; *She´s a Cancer; *Charlotte´s Cupid Rings has a different shape from her father and sister´s ring. Credits: *Charmed Wiki (Powers definitions) Category:Characters Category:Destined Ones Category:DESTINED Category:Witches Category:Good Beings Category:Warren